Deathless Outreach Offices
Deathless Outreach Offices are a sector-wide chain of service buildings first established by a former Vice-President of the Deathless’ Contract Department. Varying in size, Deathless Outreach Offices are found in all major systems of Acheron Rho, aiming to capitalize on the constant traffic on and off world in search of potential contracts. Rules A certain set of rules are to be followed in order to benefit from the services of an Outreach Office. These were put in place to ensure that the employees, partners, and clients all have a safe and comfortable experience within the confines of the Office’s walls. The rules are fairly simple to follow and aren’t too restrictive on the patrons, but failure to follow them is punished severely. Outreach Office grounds are an inviolable sanctuary. By this rule it means that any hostile action may not be taken within a DOO. For example if one Deathless partner band were hired to assassinate a client of an independent contractor, they would not be allowed to attempt their hit as long as one of two parties remains in the office. Violence within an office is also harshly reprimanded, leading to expulsion, or even execution if the guards deem it necessary. No overstaying your welcome. This is to make sure that, however anyone is welcome within the walls of a DOO, people with Deathless or partnered contracts on their head have only one week of maximum stay before they are escorted outside. This is to make sure that competition is fair within the mercenary world, and if the patrons of the establishment hired the best, then they should have nothing to fear after all. The Rule of House Chatham. Supposedly named after a Lost Houses of Illix deck based on stopping your opponent from playing on nearly every turn, this is the basic confidentiality rule to be respected within DOO negotiating rooms. Everything said within the walls of a negotiating room or lounge must not be discussed outside of those as long as a patron is in a public area of the DOO. If in their rooms or outside of the DOO, they may discuss those details at their own leisure or risk however. General Layout Although all Deathless Outreach Offices vary in size and form, from skyscrapers to moon bases to repurposed mobile warship, they follow a general pattern. Depending on the size and importance of the DOO, some of the sections outlined here may or may not be present. An office also usually includes parking or landing pads for patrons coming in their personal vehicles, with full valet service. Lobby/bar A staple of all DOOs, no matter the size and location, a welcoming lobby area with a fully stocked bar and receptionists eager to assist with your concerns. Each lobby is tailored to fit within the location’s culture, as to put the potential clients, partners, or employees at ease. As such, a Aomori’s Outreach Office is completely different from the one on Tiber, even though they are located within the same system. Restaurant service is also offered to the paying customer if they wish for a meal. On some planets, an Outreach Office’s “lobby” also doubles as a resto-bar-nightclub, where certain patrons come solely for the night’s entertainment. The Deathless make quite a profit out of such establishments. Negotiating rooms/lounges Beyond the lobby area is a more secure location where a potential customer can meet with Deathless contracts personnel or Deathless partners. These rooms are completely soundproof and each individual is thoroughly searched prior to entering one such negotiating room. Among the services the Deathless offer is as a negotiating aid, where a contracts representative can assist the client and mercenary to achieve a common, pleasant agreement. Of course, the Deathless require a cut of the subsequent contract, as a “negotiating and accomodations” fee. “Call center” All DOOs have personnel dedicated to the taking of calls for options and requests for negotiators. They ensure that incoming communications are sent to the right employee or customer, should they wished to be communicated with. Independent contractors are also granted access to the Deathless Contract Network, to ensure that their work is done within the rules of the trade. Lodging for partners/employees and their charges Some of the more important Outreach Offices also doubles as lodgings for any who would want to spend a night or two in relative safety. For full on Deathless employees this service is free of charge, and comes with the full compliments of access to room service, a clean bed, etc. Deathless partners and customers are also allowed to lodge within an Office’s walls, for a fee of course. Medical staff on call for emergencies (and paying customers) All Outreach Offices have at least a medical technician on call and a doctor present. In some of the bigger offices, like the Imperial Prime Building, or the Demnoph “Office” a full clinic is available for the employees or paying customers, should it be required. Coordination center for local operations In the most important offices there are high-level security sections arranged specifically for Operational Theater command and administration. These offices are permanently staffed with full time employees and equipped with everything a Deathless commander needs to manage their troops. In times of major actions these centers are filled by incoming command staff and corporate managers to ensure the proper conduct of the operations. Base of Operation In some exceptional cases, DOOs are expanded to accommodate for fully operational Deathless operational bases, with a full spaceport, maintenance facilities, barrackments for Deathless personnel, etc. Those bases take varying forms and are subject to full and lethal security beyond the public areas. Immortal Association Special Accommodations Notable members of the Immortal Association enjoy special benefits due to the Deathless’ partnership with House Serpens and The Trilliant Ring. First of all all regular services provided by an Outreach Office are on the House for the Immortal Association and their accompanying party. Secondly a psionic member of the Association will be supplied with psigarettes or Serpens-grade MES medication of their choice within 24 hours to their exact prescription. In addition, patrons that make a request can be granted an exception to the “No Overstaying your welcome” rule of the Outreach Office. Notable Outreach Offices Bùsǐ Tower A 448 stories high scale replica of the Deathless HQ, this office is the tallest building in the Fēi hǔ sector of Hong Lu city. The office has become quite the place where one can buy all kinds of weapons, armor, and even some disaffected mech parts. Imperial Prime Office Located on Embassy Row of Imperial Prime, this Outreach Office was initially designed to be one of the Deathless’ most monumental projects, those in charge of designing it were later asked by the High Church to resize it so that it would not outshine the Embassies of the various Noble Houses located nearby. To accomodate for such requests, most of the important and critical infrastructure for operations is located well within the city's lower levels. Talsi-2 Located on the moon of Syeh, which orbits Demnoph, this office is affectively codenamed “Fizzy Cheese Central” by most Deathless personnel, this Outreach Office was very recently renovated to accomodate for a fully operational Deathless base of operation. The recent logistical upgrade network has been installed within the lunar complex with a freshly excavated spaceport for repairs and refueling. The DOO itself is still active with all services available, and even is known for its very vivid nightclub. Corporate HQ Although Deathless HQ is simply the biggest structure the Deathless have ever built and already acts as the nerve center for the mercenary company, there is still an “Outreach Office”. Located within Bunker-2 on Koschei this office serves mostly as a visitor center for the locals who want a taste of the massive company. No real deals happen within the office itself, as the HQ is much more secure than anything a regular office can offer. DCS Mystical Isle of Buyan Located above the surface of Diomikato, this Office specializes in security contracts, and is notable for having extended the limit of its maximum stay to two weeks in the recent times. It also travels all over the planet to oversee war games on Diomikato’s training grounds. The ship itself is big enough and has the facilities of a full military base within it. The REDACTED Located on Kama, this Office is DUE TO NSFW CONTENT Category:The Deathless